MD: Regálame una Heart Scale
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Una Heart Scale se regala a aquellas personas que tú amas y simboliza el amor que le tienes. Pero, para eso, debes arriesgarte a entrar al mar. Damien quiere darle una a Pip, ¿pero podrá superar su debilidad por el agua y conseguir una? Dip. Lemmon.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies._

_Kyuubi: Regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga mía! Cerealpascual, muy feliz cumpleaños y espero que te guste éste fic dedicado a ti!_

- Oye, Kenny.- llamó Damien mientras que afilaba sus cuernos contra un árbol cercano.- ¿Qué llevas ahí?- miró al rubio Luxray que traía un pequeño objeto brillante en sus garras.

- Es una Heart Scale.- dijo mostrándosela. Era una bella escama pequeña con forma de corazón, de color rosado con la punta azul marino y rojo.- Se la daré a Butters.

- ¿Y para qué dársela a Butters? Es un tesoro, podrías vendérsela a algún coleccionista de Coconut Village.- se incorporó y quitó el exceso de polvo y aserrín de sus cuernos.- Ah, mira, allí viene Stan.

- ¿Qué hacen, chicos?- preguntó ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.- ¡Wow! ¡Una Heart Scale! Nunca vi una tan de cerca. Siempre que las veía era en collares o museos de coleccionistas.- dijo observando la escama en las manos de Kenny.

- De hecho, muchos Luvdisc hacen collares con ellas.- dijo Kenny.

- Le dije que la vendiera pero no quiere.- comentó Damien.

- Éstas escamas no se venden.- dijo Kenny, soltando un ligero gruñido.- Las Heart Scale son un símbolo de amor. Generalmente se regalan sus escamas a alguien que amas para demostrarle tus verdaderos sentimientos.- dijo Kenny con un aura romántica detrás de él.

- ¿Enserio? -preguntó Stan, incrédulo.

- Sí. ¿Quieres que te diga dónde conseguirlas para que le des una a Tweek?- preguntó divertido y con una sonrisa. Stan se ruborizó ligeramente pero sonrió y asintió.

El moreno y el rubio se fueron ante la curiosa mirada de Damien. Estaba algo interesado en eso de las Heart Scale, pero en realidad lo consideraba algo estúpido, tonto, inútil, sólo para perder tiempo... ¿Entonces por qué estaba siguiéndolos hasta la playa? Los vio meterse en el agua un poco, llegando hasta cubrir sus rodillas de agua. Kenny, como ya había agarrado una Heart Scale, le dio instrucciones para conseguir atrapar un pequeño Gijinka Luvdisc y ver si éste tenía una Heart Scale. Los espiaba, escondido entre la hierba.

La imagen de Pip cruzó su mente, él quizá querría una de esas escamas. Pero el problema era cómo conseguir una. Si le pedía a alguien conseguirla, no tendría el mismo significado. Pero tampoco podía meterse en el mar porque el agua lastimaría severamente sus piernas. ¿Entonces qué hacer?

Ya se imaginaba su sonrisa llena de felicidad, con sus lindos ojitos relucientes llenos de alegría, tan increíblemente bellos... Apretó los puños y vio a Stan completamente empapado luego de estar dos horas consiguiendo una Heart Scale.

Debía conseguirle una a Pip, cueste lo que cueste. Y por eso se quedó allí hasta que los otros dos se marcharan.

Se acercó a la orilla y contempló el mar bajo el Sol del mediodía, que era reflejado por el color azul verdoso de la gran agua. Avanzó un paso, tenía que hacerlo. Avanzó otro paso, vacilante, pensando que debía ser fácil. La marea subió un poco y alcanzó a mojarle los pies, pero fue suficiente para hacerlo chillar y dar un salto hacia atrás. Gruñó fuertemente al mar, como si éste fuera a responderle o algo parecido.

Una pequeña risilla se escuchó entre el murmullo del mar, levantó la vista y vio que un par de Luvdisc sentados en una roca se reían de él, haciéndole burlas a Damien. Furioso, se puso de pie y los miró con sus amenazantes ojos rojos, haciéndolos callar al instante. Caminó por la playa, de un lado a otro, como una bestia enjaulada sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos Luvdisc. Ellos seguramente tenían unas Heart Scales allí guardadas, sí, pero él debía conseguirlas.

- ¡Allá voy!- gritó, haciendo lo más estúpido del mundo.

Los Krabbys y Luvdisc que miraban al Houndoom quedaron atónitos, pues nunca se ve a uno de ellos lanzarse al mar en una rápida carrera. Sintió el agua lastimando su piel a través de su pantalón de cuero. El agua era sumamente corrosiva para él, si salía vivo de esto debería considerarse afortunado de llegar al Centro Pokémon y morir ahí. Sin embargo, el despiadado mar lo arrojó nuevamente hacia la orilla.

- No... no puedo... rendirme...

Con un esfuerzo increíble se levantó nuevamente, volviendo a zambullirse en el mar. Consiguió el mismo resultado una y otra vez, y estaba empezando a pensar que el mar le decía que dejara de hacer eso pues sólo conseguía lastimarse cada vez más. Tenía heridas parecidas a quemaduras, el agua que se escurría por sus brazos y rostro dejaban pequeños surcos de quemaduras, que, si bien sanarían en muy poco tiempo, dolían como los mil demonios. Volvió a levantarse pero cayó nuevamente, estaba débil como para levantarse, casi ni moverse podía. A éste paso, el respirar se le haría casi imposible.

- ¿Damien?- dijo una voz.- Por Arceus... ¡Damien!

- Craig...- respiró con algo de dificultad, viendo al Lucario apoyándolo en la arena boca arriba.- Hola...

- ¿¡Qué tratabas de hacer?- preguntó tratando de levantarlo.

- E-espera...- farfulló.- Te-tengo que... conseg-conseguir... una...- señaló a los Gijinka Luvdisc sentados en las rocas en medio del agua. Craig miró nuevamente a Damien, como si lo que tuviera en frente fuera un completo lunático.

- Por la Madre Cresselia, Damien, estabas suicidándote haciendo eso.- retó Craig. Miró para todos lados y encontró a su compañero.- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle, ven rápido!

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasó?- preguntó Kyle, el Gijinka Flareon, una vez estuvo junto a Craig.

- Intentó buscar una Hearth Scale tirándose al mar.- contó Craig, aún él sin poder creerse bien que eso pasaba.

- Intentaré curarlo.- expulsó fuego de su boca y rodeó sus manos con él.- Tú ve por ayuda de inmediato, la Doctora Blissey debe verlo.

- Muy bien.- tan rápido como un rayo, Craig se alejó a todo correr. Kyle se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Damien y empezó a curarlo con sus manos llenas de fuego.

- Eres un imbécil.- le reprochó.- ¿Sabes cuántos Pokémon Tipo Fuego han muerto en el agua?- preguntó retóricamente.

- Tenía que... hacerlo.- Damien sonrió débilmente.- Debía... conseguirla.

- Entiendo que ames mucho a Pip, Damien.- dijo Kyle con una sonrisa.- Pero hay cosas en el mundo que nosotros, los Pokémon Tipo Fuego, no podemos hacer. No podrías conseguir una Hearth Scale directamente de un Luvdisc, ya sea Pokémon o Gijinka.

- Disculpa...- una pequeña Gijinka Luvdisc se acercó a ellos. Vestía con una maya con motivo de rayas horizontales entre tonalidades de rosa claro a rosa oscuro. Su cabello también era rosa y como sombrero llevaba un gran corazón de, también, color rosa. La pequeña se acercó a Damien.- ¿Tú quieres una de nuestras Hearth Scale?

- Sí.- contestó Damien con firmeza.

- Ya veo...- los ojos rosas de la niña vagaron por el cuerpo lastimado de Damien. Nunca creyó que un Pokémon pudiera quedar tan lastimado sin siquiera entrar a un combate.- ¿Quieres dársela a quien amas?- preguntó una vez más.

- Sí.- la respuesta de Damien no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Lo amas mucho?- volvió a preguntar.

- Con... Con todo mi corazón.

- Interesante.- la pequeña sonrió y de debajo de su sombrero sacó un bonito collar de pequeñas Hearth Scale rosas y una especialmente amarilla y grande era el centro. Esa Heart Scale amarilla seguramente pertenecía a un Shiny Luvdisc. Se acercó a Damien, tomó y mano y depositó suavemente el collar en ella, cerrándola suavemente.- Ten esa Heart Scale como regalo nuestro.- dijo ella.- De verdad te admiramos mucho, fuiste muy valiente. Debes amar demasiado a ese alguien para arriesgar tu vida sólo por darle una Hearth Scale.- se puso de pie y, a paso rápido, volvió al mar con sus compañeros Luvdisc.

- ¿Ya lo ves, Damien?- rió Kyle.- No todos los días logras impresionar a los Luvdisc.

El moreno sabía tanto como el resto del PokéGremio que los Luvdisc, a pesar de toda su hermosura y profesar el amor, eran muy quisquillosos a la hora de entregar sus escamas. Si no demostrabas la suficiente persistencia para obtener una escama, entonces los Luvdisc te mandarían a volar con sus ataques de agua. Oh, sí. Eran pequeños y de apariencia débil, pero nunca jamás daban sus escamas a alguien que no se las mereciera. Y, si por casualidad insultabas al amor, entonces ellos te darían una buena tunda.

Damien apretó con fuerza el collar en su mano y articuló un 'gracias' con todo lo que le daba la voz. Luego, todo se volvió negro. Tuvo sueños muy extraños, como de Heart Scales saltando de aquí para allá, o de varios Luvdisc bailando la conga alrededor de una fogata hecha de agua con él atado en medio.

Cuando recobró el conocimiento, se encontró en una habitación con luces blancas muy leves que no dañaban su vista, paredes amarillas, pisos blancos, camas blancas y el dibujo de una Pokéball en el centro de la habitación. Por eso, supuso que estaba en el Centro Pokémon.

Apretó nuevamente la mano derecha y allí sintió las Hearth Scale. Entonces no había soñado que aquella Luvdisc le daba un bonito collar hecho a mano por ellos. Escuchó ruido desde fuera de la habitación, alguien gritaba pidiendo por él. Pip abrió la puerta, con una cara de terror que parecía haber visto morir a alguien. Corrió hacia el moreno, abrazándolo fuertemente, sollozando un poco. Damien le acarició el cabello suavemente y le habló con tono tranquilizador.

- Oye, cálmate. Estoy bien.

- ¡Kyle me dijo que estabas aquí!- dijo separándose.- Dijo que entraste al mar, pero no supo decirme por qué. Dijo que estabas muy lastimado, pero que gracias a un poco de lava de Slugma pudieron curarte. Por Arceus, Damien... ¿Qué hacías en el mar?

- Trataba de buscar esto.- el moreno le mostró el bonito collar de escamas acorazonadas. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos ante ese regalo y lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

- Damien... ¿Tú te metiste... al mar... para buscar una Hearth Scale?

- Una para ti.- agregó.- Pero una Gijinka Luvdisc me dio un collar hecho con ellas porque demostré que te amaba demasiado.

- Ay, Damien...- el rubio sintió ganas de llorar y apretó el collar contra su pecho.- Es tan hermoso...

- Pero no tanto como tú.

El moreno tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y secó las lágrimas que esos bellos ojos azules derramaban, y seguidamente besarlo apasionadamente. Pip no tardó en dejarse llevar por el momento, sosteniendo el collar todo el tiempo con una mano y empujando a Damien en la cama. El moreno sonrió ante esa acción y tomó las caderas del rubio para posicionarlo sobre él. Pero cuando Phillip se sentó...

- ¡Argh! ¡Mierda!- gimió adolorido.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Pip se levantó, preocupado.- ¿Quieres que llame a una enfermera?

- No, estoy bien.- se pasó una mano por la zona baja del estómago, sintiendo un fuerte escozor y puntadas.- Creo que me lastimé más de lo que pensé.

- Lo siento...

- No es tu culpa.- se apuró a decir el moreno.

- Damien.- llamó luego de un minuto de silencio.- Gracias.

Complacido, el moreno observó los bellos ojos de Pip brillar, y era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Esa sonrisa tan sincera y esos ojos azules brillando como dos zafiros, eran una visión que hizo a Damien sentir que todos sus esfuerzos valieron completamente la pena. Se hizo a un lado y le indicó al rubio que se acostara con él bajo las sábanas de hospital.

- ¿Seguro que no te duele?- preguntó por decimaquinta vez el Gijinka Espeon.

- Sí, lo estoy.- Damien abrazaba al rubio bajo las sábanas, entrelazando sus piernas y colas, besándose de vez en cuando. Pip se había puesto el collar y Damien de vez en cuando mordía las Hearth Scale que lo formaban para causarle cosquillas al rubio.- Pip, te amo.- le repitió.

- Y yo también, Damien.- normalmente era el rubio quien decía eso, pero ésta vez los papeles estaban invertidos. Aunque había algo que Damien jamás dejaría que se invirtiera, y quedó demostrado cuando empezó a acariciar al rubio por debajo de sus ropas.- Damien...

- ¿Si?

- No estás bien de salud... para hacer esto...- Pip pareció decirse eso más para él que para el moreno, pues estaba dejándose llevar muy fácilmente y no se esforzaba mucho por detenerlo. Al final, terminó tomándolo de las manos.- E-enserio, Damien. Deberíamos parar, tú aún estás delicado.- Damien chistó la lengua y se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda.- Damien... ¿Estás enojado?- preguntó con delicadeza. Pensó en voltearlo, pero supuso que eso sólo lo molestaría más. Él también volteó, dándole la espalda. Al segundo siguiente, los brazos de Damien volvían a lo suyo y aprisionaban a Pip contra el cuerpo de Damien.- ¡Damien!- exclamó el rubio.

- Sólo quiero jugar un poco.- Damien se ubicó sobre el rubio y le acarició las mejillas, besándole los labios de manera ansiosa.

Pip rodó los ojos y se dejó llevar, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera negra de Damien y pasándolos por las bases de sus cuernos, una parte que Pip sabía muy bien era sumamente sensible para el moreno y que acariciada de la manera correcta volvía a esa increíble fiera agresiva en un mimoso Pokémon. Sus caricias surtieron efecto, Damien hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Pip, emitiendo ligeros gemidos y un movimiento vibrante de su cola extendida hacia arriba.

Damien ahora estaba sumido bajo los cariñitos de Pip y su idea de 'abusar' de Pip se había ido por el drenaje. Cuando el morenito quedaba así de sumiso, Pip podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y Damien ni se quejaría. Pip volteó a Damien para quedar sobre él y contuvo una carcajada al ver la cara de Damien. Sonreía tontamente, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y sus ojos tenían un brillo infantil muy tierno.

Pip besó incesantemente el rostro del moreno, acarició todo su cuerpo y le fue quitando la ropa lentamente. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver las vendas y algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo, pero procuró no tocarlas ni rozarlas. Una vez desecho del chaleco y los accesorios de Damien, empezó a sacarse la parte superior de su propia ropa. Mimó nuevamente la base de los cuernos del otro y éste se retorció un poco de placer.

- Mmm... Pip...- gimió Damien.

El rubio descendió hasta los pantalones del moreno y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente, sintiéndose de cierta forma el dominante de la situación. Bajó lentamente los pantalones y la ropa interior, sonriendo con picardía.

...

- Oigan, ¿Pip no se está tardando mucho?- preguntó Stan.

- ¿Y s-si les pasó a-algo?- preguntó Tweek.

- No creo que les haya pasado nada... Creo...- murmuró Kyle. El pelirrojo miró a Kenny y Butters, que, metidos en su mundo, estaban besándose y mimándose como si no hubiera pasado nada.- Oigan, ya basta.

- Vamos a ver lo que les pasó.- afirmó Stanley, caminando por el pasillo hasta la habitación del moreno. Escuchó ruidos muy extraños, casi como gemidos, pero no pudo distinguirlos bien. Cuando abrió la puerta, sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas y le salía mucha sangre de la nariz. Cerró la puerta antes de que Tweek se acercara.

- ¡Gah! ¡E-estás sangrando! ¡E-enfermera! ¡Gah!- gritó el rubio mientras salía corriendo.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Craig.

- Pues...- el ojiazul miró a la puerta y después a su amigo.- Damien... y Pip... y él le estaba... Y Damien...- mientras decía todo esto, hacía gestos como de Damien acostado, Pip sobre Damien, algo sobre Pip metiéndose algo en la boca y Damien de vuelta en la cama.

- ¿Qué es lo que dices, Stan? No entiendo tus gestos.- Craig puso una mano en la puerta y concentró su aura para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Al instante, tuvo casi la misma reacción que Stan. Su nariz sangró y su rostro se sonrojó.- Huh... Bueno, e-es interesante.- Craig se limpió la sangre como si nada hubiera pasado y miró hacia otro lado.

...

- Mierda, Pip...- jadeó el moreno.- Eres maravilloso.- le dirigió una mirada lujuriosa al rubio, que aún estaba relamiéndose los fluidos del moreno.

- Bu-bueno, tenía que hacerlo.- dijo completamente rojo y apartando la vista.- Tú siempre lo haces.

- Pues ahora quiero seguir yo.

El moreno se incorporó para quedar en cuatro patas y comenzó a moverse alrededor de Pip en la cama, como una fiera que espera saltar sobre su presa, listo para dar fin a su víctima. El rubio miraba a su pareja con diversión, Damien siempre jugaba de esa forma cuando estaba feliz. Se acercó al rubio y mordió con mucha sutileza el collar de Hearth Scales que Pip ahora tenía.

- Creo que me lo sacaré.- dijo desabrochando el collar.- No vaya a ser que lo rompas después de lo que te costó conseguirlo.

- Hazlo rápido, estoy que ardo.- el moreno se echó encima del rubio y comenzó a devorarle el cuello, clavándole un poco sus colmillos.

- D-Damien, contrólate...

Pero el moreno no hacía caso. Lamió, succionó y mordió cada parte del cuello y mandíbula de Pip, sacándole jadeos y suspiros. Lo recostó en la cama y, ya que Pip había aprovechado a jugar un poco con él cuando estaba en su estado más dócil, decidió pasar directamente a la siguiente fase. Introdujo tres dedos en la boca del rubio y sin esperar más éste empezó a lamerlos, lubricándolos.

Damien besó al rubio mientras iba introduciendo los dedos de a uno, y con la otra mano pellizcaba el pezón izquierdo del rubio. Pip comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera lenta, indicándole a Damien dónde debía tocar, llenándose de placer. Damien siguió entreteniéndose jugando con los pezones del menor y se olvidó durante unos leves segundos de lo que estaba haciendo con Pip.

- D-Damien, por favor, hazlo, ¡ya!- jadeó el rubio.

- Tranquilo, mi pequeño Espeon, todo a su tiempo. Déjame disfrutar.

Damien adoraba hacer impacientar al otro, pero éste, a su vez, odiaba que lo hiciera esperar. Pip fulminó al Gijinka Houndoom con la mirada, éste rió y le acarició el rostro con su mano libre. Damien le besó la cara interna de los muslos y fue bajando hasta las rodillas, que puso sobre sus hombros antes de ubicarse bien entre las piernas del rubio. Respiró profundo.

- Recuerda decirme si te lastimo.- le pidió antes de abrirse paso lentamente dentro del rubio.

No se movió hasta pasados unos segundos, y cuando lo hizo, procuró tener cuidado de no hacerle daño, empleando cada gota de amabilidad que destilaba su corazón. Ese era un lado que sólo Pip podía ver en Damien, un lado donde el moreno de ojos rojos y fríos dejaba aparte esa expresión tan atemorizante y la cambiaba por otra totalmente diferente, llena de amor que sólo era destinado a Pip.

El ritmo de sus movimientos iba aumentando cada vez más, desde un suave vaivén hasta una danza salvaje, protagonizada por ambos Gijinkas. El calor inundó la habitación con su pesadez, los gemidos y suspiros se hacían oír por toda la habitación y, posiblemente, por el pasillo también. Los amantes estaban disfrutando de su ocasión especial para darse todo su amor.

Pip enterraba las uñas en los hombros del moreno ante cada oleada de placer, su cuerpo vibraba ante cada estocada y la mano de Damien calmando su erección lo hacía enloquecer. Damien no perdía de vista cada gesto ni tampoco ignoraba cada jadeo que el rubio daba en medio de su éxtasis.

Y poco pasó de eso hasta que Pip llegó al orgasmo seguido de Damien. El moreno salió del rubio y cayó rendido junto a él, no tuvo energía para seguir despierto más tiempo.

- Estabas muy cansado.- le murmuró Pip al oído.- Te entiendo.- le quitó un par de cabellos azabache de la frente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.- Te amo, Damien. Ahora, descansa.- los tapó a ambos con las sábanas y se durmieron.

Pip se quedó por un tiempo con él hasta que pudo vestirse y salir de la habitación, algo incómodo. Mierda, Damien a veces era un poco brusco cuando se 'emocionaba' demasiado. Llegó hasta la sala de espera, donde todos sus amigos lo esperaban. Bueno, casi todos, pues Kenny y Butters seguían tan perdidos en su mundo que se podría considerar que no estaban allí. Cuando llegó, Stan y Craig soltaron risillas bajas, pero al no entender nada, decidieron ignorarlos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Damien?- preguntó Gregory.

- Está bien, no se preocupen.

- Pues claro, con los cariñitos que le hiciste debe estar muy contento.- se burló Craig, acomodándose el algodón que tanto él como Stan tenían en su nariz por el sangrado.

- No se hacen esas cosas en un hospital, Pip.- dijo Stan.

- La verdad que no sé lo que es peor...- empezó Pip, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro haciendo ver que estaba molesto.- O el hecho de que Damien y yo lo hayamos hecho en una sala de hospital de terapia media ... o que ustedes hayan espiado casi todo el acto.- fulminó a ambos morenos con la mirada y éstos palidecieron, pero no por el hecho de que Pip había dicho eso, sino por el hecho de que Tweek y Kyle lo escucharon... y también lo creyeron.

- ¡No es cierto!- gritó Craig.

- Creo que juntarte con Stan te pegó sus hábitos de fisgón.- siseó el pelirrojo. Tomó a Tweek suavemente del brazo y voltearon hacia la puerta.- Vámonos, Tweek, no te juntes con éstos pervertidos.

Craig y Stanley salieron corriendo y llorando -metafóricamente hablando- detrás de sus compañeros de grupo. Christophe reía fuertemente, sujetándose el estómago que ya le dolía. Gregory miró al rubio con la boina y lo vio aguantándose la risa, y al verlo así rió también. Pip era bueno mintiendo, y esa bromita ahora mantendría a los otro cuatro ocupaditos en otras cosas que en preocuparse por la salud de Damien.

- Qué bonito collar tienes, Pip.- dijo Gregory con una sonrisa.

- Oh, gracias. Me lo regaló Damien. Por él fue que terminó aquí.- el rubio volvió a mirar su collar con una sonrisa y volteó hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación.

Para hacer honor a la verdad, Phillip siempre había querido que Damien le regalara una Heart Scale, pero nunca se lo había pedido pues tenía miedo de que el moreno se negara, además de que para conseguirlas debes meterte al mar y Damien con suerte y se bañaba con agua. El gesto tan enorme que hizo Damien por él lo hizo sentir feliz, muy especial, y juró que ese collar lo usaría siempre. Claro, exceptuando días de misiones.

...

- Mmm...- Damien giró cubriéndose con las sábanas. Estaba teniendo un plácido sueño y su sonrisa dejaba entrever sus colmillitos.- Te amo... Pip...

_Kyuubi: Bueno, eso es todo, espero que te haya gustado mucho, Cerealpascual, o (como yo le digo), pequeña xD Y a todos aquellos que les haya gustado mi fic, les agradezco que lo hayan leído xD_

_Sheza: Mmm... Oye, Kyuubi... Qué fue exactamente lo que escribiste?_

_Kyuubi: Pues... Es un fic de Pokéfilia._

_Sheza: No es...?_

_Kyuubi: Sí, Sheza xD Pokéfilia es la hermana gemela de la Zoofilia xD Es lo mismo, mismo delito, mismo morbo, pero en vez de animales hay Pokémon xD_

_Sheza: ... Sabes que ahora no te veré como antes, no?_

_Kyuubi: Sí, lo sé xD Pero bueno! Nos despedimos hasta el próximo fic!_

_Sheza: Un saludo!_


End file.
